


水之密语

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ
Summary: *creampie就是中出的意思，其实我也不懂都是p*****b上瞎胡写的，哼。





	1. Chapter 1

我是樱井翔  
我现在慌得一批  
全裸的松本润正躺在我怀里  
我手好酸  
不过这不是重点  
因为太过于震惊  
我决定重新回想一遍这一切都是怎么发生的  
对，我已经想了三遍了。不然能这个点还醒着吗？

事情要从今天晚上说起。  
演唱会在预想时间内结束了。  
我们坐车回到酒店，刚才还喊着要给五万五千人幸福，回了房间也是要给自己洗内裤的平凡人间。  
为了平复一下这种巨大差距。我选择了去酒店自带的游泳池游个泳。来放松一下我的身心。  
是的，这件事是我入住第一天就决定好了的。

至于为什么非得是今天。  
第一相叶要陪二宫打游戏，所以不出来。  
第二松本帅哥空港今晚要出门喝酒。所以不出来。  
第三，酒店的泳池可以看见夜景。并且这个时间没有什么人。非常适合我这种容易引起轰动的人单独前往。  
至于小大，信我，尼桑已经睡着一个小时了。

于是我穿好游泳的裤头，穿着房间里给的摇粒绒浴袍直接下了楼。果不其然，泳池一个人没有。我飞速脱下了浴袍，像在Tokio手里逃过一劫放回大海的鱼一样跃进了水中。

  
啊，真尼玛凉。

适应了泳池的温度之后，我开始像往常一样游泳了。毕竟难得有“包场”的机会，多游几圈再赏个夜景，回去叫个刺身外卖再喝点小酒。美滋滋。

我打起了满意的小算盘。等游到第三个来回的时候我感到了异样，一股压迫感直逼水面，连换气都艰难了不少。我钻出水面拿掉眼镜抹了抹脸上的水抬起头一系列动作行云流水，正对上了此刻应该在外面喝酒要不就是应该跟staff讨论演出细节总之就不是应该出现在这里的松本润的裆部。他正像美人鱼一般把腿放在池边适应水温，因为一部分泳裤钻进了空气让他那一包看起来更大了一些。

“咕噜”  
我听见了我咽了口水的声音。

“翔くん…你也来这里游泳啊…”  
松本润说的粘粘糊糊，脸上娇羞地浮起两朵红晕。毫无疑问，这家伙是喝完酒来的,一股干红的味道扑面而来.

啊，我多希望他能多跟锦户亮出去喝喝蔬菜汁啊。

我在心里大喊牙白。不知道是这家伙喝酒不脸红还是酒后反射弧太长骗过了救生员。总之我要先把人弄回屋子里。不然明天的头条就是阿拉希成员醉酒大闹泳池。但我明显忘了还有鸳鸯戏水这另一种标题写法。

“扑通”  
好嘛，我还没开口问。人鱼已经抢先下水了。池子不深也有个一米六，蜷着下去也能浮一会儿再上来。人鱼出水面露出头，扑腾扑腾甩我一脸水。然后一把跳到我身上，双手紧握扣住了我命运的后脖颈。

“翔くん我今天好高兴呀！”  
不，我收回我的话。没有人鱼是这样的，见到水的金毛寻回犬才是。我想松本润也是犬化了。不然他不会试图把他的脚也才到我的盆骨上。水里有浮力并没有很疼，但松本润开始傻笑着就是大事不妙的前奏。

“松本さん，我跟你商量点事…”  
“嗯～～翔くん你以前不都是叫人家小润的嘛…”

哥，你是我哥。你说话就好好说话别扭。本来踩在骨盆上咱俩还有段距离，你这一屁股勾我腰上可就是直接接触了。啊，一想到松润也没穿内裤…等会我鼻血怎么流出来了。

  
   
“你抱着我游一会儿…”  
微醺以上的松本注文了服务。我有些为难  
“我咋抱着你游…”  
“emm…就是那种…小王八呆在老王八壳上哪种…”  
行吧，鬼知道他从那儿看的探索发现。至少比他自己游安全多了。  
“那你别使劲，我带你游一会儿就回去。”  
作为应对过比我小十岁弟弟的专业哄娃高手，我要采用迂回政策才能让松本润成功回到岸上，不是，房间里。

“不是…你手放哪儿呢？”  
松本三岁听我松口立刻从我身上起来换到我背趴好，为了不呛水抬高了脸。为了不被我甩下来，捂紧了我的胸口。谁能告诉我，我该怎么游…全身的注意力都在奇酷比上了，我该怎么办。松润的手暖暖的虎口处像肉垫一样的部分正按着我的乳晕。呜呜呜呜这个人怎么可以像什么都没发生过一样。

总之连蹦带跳游了一个来回，我心虚的看向已经打瞌睡的救生员。又看了看泳池边上的夜景，背上重量让我无法呼吸。我把人抖了下来，“行了，玩完了回去吧”

松本点点头，一撑池边就坐了上去。看他安全上岸我也要跟着去，一翻身坐下来喘口气发现牙白。我的小兄弟，似乎在冷风的刺激下，有了要起立的冲动。我体会到了这种冲动，在意念抑制无果之后，我只想赶紧把松本拎起来回收。但松本冲我大手一挥，然后盯着我不断变大的下体，浓颜扭成一团，极具探索精神地，像是人类第一次和ET产生脑电波互通一般伸出了他的食指，戳向了我的…

“あ～～”  
对不起，是我叫的。声音婉转又销魂，我余光甚至注意到救生员揉了揉眼睛。

于是松本睁大了他的眼睛，用北川景子卖房子一样坚定的语气凑到我的跟前

“翔くん！让我来平息你的欲火吧！Go！”

…tbc


	2. 下

喝了酒的松本润非常不老实，就像是不想被抓住的星鳗一样，扭得花枝烂颤，一路傻笑。  
“松润…喂…别闹…快站好了…”  
此刻的松本润看起来像个衣着整齐的正常star，但只有我知道这个35岁的中年男子。没穿内裤。  
别问我啊，我也以为这家伙穿的泳裤出来。谁知道逃荒一般从救生员眼皮子底下把人带出来的路上全是松本润穿回来的衣服。我忍不住想象了一下这个场景，然后狠狠地摇了摇头。

 

“喂！你怎么穿着内裤下水了？”我小声吼他，虽然材质很像，但那是内裤啊！  
松本两坨红晕浮在脸上，“嘿嘿…不行吗…”

行个毛线啊！

我把人戳在墙边，趁他离倒下还有一段晃晃悠悠的时间，迅速地捡起了松本润为了找不到回去的路而脱下的衣服。然后把人拽到旁边的换衣室里。  
“胖次脱下来”  
不然还能怎么办？穿着滴着水的室内留下一路痕迹吗？呜呜呜呜不行，太色情了讨厌。  
松本双眼迷离，已经进入了醉酒的高潮阶段，好的，这让我看到了耍酒疯的曙光。  
刷的一声，松润脱得痛快，然后把内裤冲着我脸的方向扔来。  
“翔くん快看！这种开放感！”  
我把湿漉漉的内裤从脸上拿开，看着松润插着腰挺着○○在我面前，那根东西还随着松润的动作一晃一晃。  
“你快把裤子给我穿上！”  
平常十五秒就能换完的一套衣服，整整换了15分钟。我好累，想睡觉。

感谢大和人民早睡早起的好习惯，回房间的一路上并没有什么人。我也希望看着楼梯内监控录像的小哥并没看出什么异常。这一路移动的非常顺利感谢暂时没电的松本润。他…他表现的真好，除了把重量都压在我身上然后哼哼唧唧之外…什么都没干。

好不容易刷开松润的房间，我把人放在床上准备要走，因为根据我的判断，松本润已经没电了。  
但是很明显，老子错了。

松本润拽着我的手坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。占了谁的头发干后变得卷翘起来。  
“唔…翔くん这就要走了吗？我说过的事情还没做…”  
哎哎哎哎哎，什么事情？  
你有话好说别扒我裤子。  
摇粒绒的浴袍被松本拉开，泳裤也基本没什么实质性作用。被松本润一把扯下来凑上去深吸了一口气。  
“啊，泳池的味道”  
然后张嘴一口含住了我的东西，舌头围着拿东西打转。一路上已经消了不少的欲火在松本润嘴里被重新点燃。确…确实很舒服…但此刻我的脑子已经不知道该从什么地方开始思考了。尤其是松本润手上抓着我的东西对我笑，他的眼睛真好看，卡梅拉桑总愿意对着他的眼睛拍。他的下睫毛很长，卷翘翘的，说实话每次我都忍不住盯着那块多看几眼。而现在那双大眼睛的主人却在为我做着这样的事。  
“唔…翔くん果然好厉害呢…咕叽…这里也是…”松润做什么事都很认真，也都是全力以赴，总是能在他能力范围内做到最好。放在工作上我必定为他的敬业精神拍巴掌，但是放到现下这个事儿上就不太行。

这家伙是什么时候练得这么好的口活？  
难道是跟别的人也有过吗？  
啊，无理无理，我没法想象这个场面…

“呐…润…我问你…啊…轻点…”松本故意拿着被矫正回去但本质还是虎牙的那个尖尖去磨我，差点没让我直接跪在地上。  
“…有和别人练习过嘛…我倒是无所谓…”虽然我和松润的关系也是不清不楚，为了遮掩我缘由不明的占有欲和吃醋，下意识地拿出了小孩子一般的逃避说辞，啊真是最低。我揉着松本软绵绵的头发，我也三十好几了，怎么不知道这些话会有多么破坏气氛。

“翔くん在瞎想些什么…”松本果然生气了，吞吐了几下之后松了嘴，懒洋洋地往后一靠，“以为我是喝酒了之后找你来一发？还是随便哪个人都可以？算了，你回去吧。我累了。”  
“不是…哎呀…我…”我真是不敢直视自己，浴袍松松垮垮地落在胳膊上，下着也被褪到脚面，那东西还硬着。我也顾不得脏，把胖次重新提回去赶紧坐到松润身边。  
“我错了！”  
“你错哪儿了？”  
“不该瞎问。”  
“我跟谁练得翔くん自己心里没点…数啊”  
我听着松润顿了一下，成年之后他很少再说那些粗鄙之语了。  
“有有有…”  
“在翔くん心里我跟你就是那种关系？”  
“那你也没说…”  
“都跟20年了你叫我说啥？屁股都给你操了我还说什么啊…”完了完了，真生气了。我看着松本润的表情从盛怒变成委屈。再加上这家伙喝了点酒，哦吼。  
“果咩果咩是我今天说话没带脑子，你知道的我就是想亲口听你说…”松本一记眼刀我赶紧住嘴，这种时候说出龙叫都不如实际行动来的痛快。我把人压在身底下，翻身农奴把歌唱，扒开我花了十多分钟给松润穿上的衣服。“你别生气啦，今天我来嘛。”平时一直都是松本润主动的时候多点，今天自知理亏，要不是再表现好点这家伙怕是演唱会上非得给我多加一个单元报了私仇不可。

不瞒你说，为了让松本润过的舒服点，我可练习了不少啊。啧啧啧，可不敢让人发现，每次用完“教学用具”都得洗干净藏到柜子最底下，万一哪天熊孩子给我翻出来了那就是公开处刑啊。不过松润的乳头可真是软多了啊。  
“啊…啊…翔くん不行…我不要在下面…”  
我大手一挥，不行，今天说了我要主动，怎么能让你再操心了，躺好享受就完了。  
但松润就像是进了温水的青蛙一样，扭动着身体小声呻吟着，像是从嗓子里憋出来的奶音。可他一扭，舌尖碰到的频率就更高了。啊的一声，松本润泫然欲泣，眼睛湿漉漉地像是刚出生的小鹿一般。我看着反应不对，伸手向下一摸。  
“射了？最近这么累吗？”惊讶，松润难道是…  
“一直没跟翔くん说”松本润一脸娇羞，“其实乳头是我的…哎呀害羞…”松本润两手一捂脸。  
哎呀，这是什么人间小可爱，想日。  
这就是我跟推特那帮小姑娘不一样的地方了，我想日就能日。

“那一直…嗯…以来润都没有舒服到嘛…”既然都发现了敏感点，为什么不照做呢？平时读稿子练就的灵活的舌头也算是有点用处，上面按照松本的要望服务，下面手也没停着。松本的那块长得粉粉嫩嫩真是贼几把好看，手感也好时间也长，要不是当时猜拳输给了我，大概我是要受些苦头的。嘛，幸好赢了，不过输了我也没什么意见就是了。松本大概也是第一次被满足了性癖，眼泪直往下掉，跟平时他喘着气喊我翔くん的呻吟不一样，他一句完整的啊都没说出来，全部都是“啊~~嗯~~↗↗”的声调，他看起来好像也是第一次遇到这种情况，因为声音似乎是不受他控制地发出来，他小手攥着床单，呜呜呜呜我都好久没看到这么纯情的松润了，呜呜呜呜想继续欺负他。我强行把他的手跟床单分开，然后十指紧扣。我继续用舌尖探索他的身体，腹肌bakibaki，○○fuwafuwa，虽然这么说像个变态，但真香。我媳妇被欺负哭真可爱。

差不多到了再忍得住我就是圣人的时候，我问他  
“宝贝，我可以进去嘛？”  
松本润狂点头，然后阻止了我想要去拿润滑的手。  
“嘤…翔くん…我都准备好了…出去喝酒之前就…啊~~不要…好深…”  
谁忍得住谁是狗  
我发誓我脑子从来没转的那么快过，帅哥空港松本润夹着润滑液去喝酒。就算是刚才游了泳，入口的地方被蹭掉了一些。早跟身体同样温度的润滑剂让内腔软的像是creampie*一样，虽然我今天也确实有这种想法。插进去是前所未有的温暖，因为事情多也是有段日子没做，松本润的后穴对我夹道欢迎，对，就是字面上的那个意思。也不知道松本到底放进去多少液体，前端碰到的内壁都是滑溜溜的，找到往常那个点竟然费了些力气。松本哭累了只能在耳边嘤嘤嘤，小奶音跟我说翔くん不能给我种草莓~会被发现的。  
我：“要发现…啪啪啪啪啪啪…早就被发现了…啪啪啪啪啪啪…”  
啊，今晚游过泳之后的我体力还是一样的好。  
“呜呜呜…翔くん差不多得了…不要了…”  
“也不知道今天是谁挑的火”  
“明天还有事儿呢…”  
“推了…”  
“不行，明天要去买东西…”  
“改天…嗯…专心点…”  
“今天让你射里面…明天陪我去买戒指…嗯…你一个…我一个…”  
哎？什么情况。此刻不能大脑空白，松本润脸上一片潮红，马上就要到了。现在泄气大概一辈子都抬不起头来，哪个头都是。不过这是什么意思。  
“不能跟翔くん入籍…可还是想跟翔くん买戒指呢…”  
不愧是明星，没有人会在这种时候求婚的吧。  
不过不应该是我这边？？？  
“好不好嘛…”  
我不能让他再说话了，我加快了速度。松本快到的时候会下意识挺胸，原来不知道为什么，但今天不可能忽略了这一点。手上也沾了唾液揉上已经被多次照顾的乳头，让松本润从内到外彻底是我的味道。  
“呐…呼…好不好嘛…给我买个戒指嘛…你不亏…赚了一整个我呢…”  
松本润就算是气还没喘匀也想得到一个回答。  
我也同样喘得上气不接下气  
“买…你说买什么我都给你买…所以…要搬到一起住吗…要不要明天顺便也把房子看了…”  
明明已经没什么力气了，却还是搂住我狠狠的亲了我的嘴。像是初中生接吻那样，只是贴在了一起，都没有拿舌头狂甩我的嘴唇。随后恢复了小恶魔属性“太好了翔くん，现在你可以抱我去洗澡了！”

等到松本润睡在我身边进入梦乡之后，我开始计算我的承诺大概需要花费多少预算。戒指倒是小事，要买独栋的房子和地，里面要放上松润喜欢的哦虾类家具，还要有院子那种能给他养盆栽，他的终极梦想是在海边建个五个人都能住进去的房子，会不会领养小孩，教育费用现在都是多少，要去国外念书吗，等一下我未来还要干多少年才能养得起松本润，等一下这件事是真实发生了的嘛？我决定再回想一遍整件事都是怎么发生的。

我是樱井翔  
全裸的松本润正躺在我怀里   
这家伙以后要跟我生活在一起了  
我慌的一比。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *creampie就是中出的意思，其实我也不懂都是p*****b上瞎胡写的，哼。


End file.
